Meet the Family
by The Grand Architect of All
Summary: Almost 13 years after their decommissioning Nigel has finally decided to propose. But when Rachel's sister gets engaged right before he does it he is forced to meet her father. But after finding out he is ex-CIA lots of mishaps are ensured. Nigel/Rachel DISCONTINUED
1. The Time has come

**So the other day I was watching "Meet the Parents" and decided it would be a funny idea to reconstruct that into Kids Next Door. So lets see how this works. I will say that unlike my other story, Rachel's Team (which i am working on), this is going to be written like a story. Also the age of the main characters will be about 25. I don't own KND or anything in this from the movie Meet the Parents.**

"Rachel, we've know each other for as long I can remember and we haven't been together for that long but these last ten months have been the happiest of my life." Nigel said on his knees. "You're not only the person I love, your also my best friend, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" "Yes" Replied his patient. "Seriously you think that's good?" Nigel replied. "No!" Said the patient, who was an old man, in shock. "Really, cause I think it sums my feelings for her up?" "No!" "What? Oh sorry." Nigel said realizing that he was hurting the man with the catheter. "These catheters tend to pinch." "You have a real gentle touch Doctor. She won't be able to say no." "Actually I'm just a nurse, Doctor will be right in" Nigel said leaving the room and checking out to go finally ask the person he loved the question.

**I know that the nurse thing doesn't really work with Nigel but most of the jokes wouldn't work without it. Let me know what you think. **

**Grand Architect Out. **


	2. The Flight In

Not to far away at Gallagher Elementary Rachel McKenzie or Miss McKenzie as her students called her was getting ready to send the Kindergartners to Lunch.

"But before we go to Lunch its time for our problem of the week. I want you all to pick out your problem, something that's been bothering you all week. Have it in your mind right in front of you and I want you to scare it away. Say boo." Rachel instructed her kids sweetly. "Boo." the children said without enthusiasm. "Boo!" Rachel screamed. "Boo!" the children replied with the same enthusiasm. "Alright, you guys are great. I'll see you after lunch." One child taking notice to Nigel standing outside on the other side of the street said. "Miss McKenzie isn't that your special friend outside there?" Rachel looked to see Nigel standing as if waiting for her. "Yes, I think it is." "Shouldn't you go talk to him?" replied the child. "Do you think I should?" "Yes." The entire class replied. "Okay, I'll see you guys after Lunch."

"Hi Nigel, whats going on" Rachel asked walking up to him. "Got off work early, thought you'd like to have something to eat with me." "Ahh. That's sweet we don't get to do that very often." "Alright then... Shoot" "What is it Nigel?" "I forgot to change my shoes." Nigel replied kneeling down to 'tie his shoes'. "It's alright, you know i can't resist a man in nurse's shoes." "No, it'll just take a sec I've got my sneakers in my backpack." Nigel looked up and took Rachel's hand. "Rachel?" "Yes what is it" "Its just these last few months have been the best of my life and..." Nigel began but was cut off by Rachel's cell phone. "Oh hold on its my sister. Hello. Your engaged! That's great. two weeks that's a little soon don't you think? Dad's okay with all this? Wow I can't believe Gabe knew to ask Dad's permission." After hearing this Nigel stood back up realizing that his time would have to come later. "Okay, talk to you later." "What's that about your sister's marrying that guy?" "Dr. Gabe of Denver" "That fast?" "Well He asked dad and he said okay so he asked her and she said yes, so." "So he had to ask your dad?" "Well no he didn't but he bought the perfect gift that just won him over." "A gift?" Nigel pondered what to get her dad.

* * *

The couple now in Cleveland Terminal Airport were going through security.

"You guys are sure its fine to x-ray this?" He said putting a square gift-wrapped box through the machine. "Yes, sir I think it'll be fine." Nigel then put his suitcase up to the machine. It wouldn't fit the frame to carry on. "Sir, that bag won't fit." A guard said while Nigel tried to shove it through. "No, I got this." "Listen buddy that won't fit you have to check it." The guard then took his bag from him. "Hey, I've got an engagement ring for my girlfriend in the bag so can I just carry it on?" "Hey pal rules are rules. Don't worry it'll be waiting for you on the other side."

* * *

After the flight into La Gaurdia Nigel and Rachel stood at the check bag pick up for over 40 minutes with no bag in sight.

At the help desk Nigel was finally able to talk to someone.

"Hi, you lost my bag on the flight and there's a two carat diamond ring inside it." Nigel said annoyed. "I didn't lose your anything sir. Put your local address on this form and we'll ship it to you when we find it." "Then what will I do this weekend where the clothes on my back?" Just then almost on cue the woman next to him's baby spit up all over his shoulder.

* * *

"It's a great gift I just think you should've gotten him a bottle of champagne or something." Rachel said during the drive to her parents house. "Don't worry I think your dad will be pretty psyched about this gift." "Well don't forget he's retired." "The man was in the rare flower business for 30 years I think he still maintains an Interest. You make it sound like there hard to impress" "Oh don't worry he's the sweetest man in the world he's gonna love you." "As much as he loves Dr. Gabe?" Nigel said sarcastically as they pulled up into the driveway. "Lay off the sarcasm my parents don't take to humor." "Are they Amish?" Rachel snickered at the comment but stopped when she noticed Nigel hold a pack of Cigarettes. "What are you doing. I told you my dad sees smoking as a sign of weakness." "Oh! Right I'll leave them in the car." "No he'll check there." Rachel took the smokes and chucked them onto the roof. "Right roof is a better idea." "Oh one more thing." "Whats that?" "We are not living together." "What do you mean I thought..." Nigel was interrupted by the front door opening. "Hi Daddy!" Rachel screamed out hugging her dad. "Oh I missed you so much." Rachel dad said. "I missed you too daddy, Oh dad this is Nigel my boyfriend" He turned to Nigel. "Hi, Nigel, I'm Stan McKenzie, Rachel's father, It's good to finally meet you..."

**I don't own anything. Let me know what you think of It.**


End file.
